


Sacrilege

by bakayaro_onna



Category: One Piece
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanart, Love, M/M, Nakama, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakayaro_onna/pseuds/bakayaro_onna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoro thinks about Sanji's hands. </p>
<p>OneShot. First bit of writing for One Piece (never expected THAT to happen) and it turns out to be a free-verse piece I was able to write in about an hour. </p>
<p>Inspired by this artwork by Bakabakashii/marmaladica:    http://marmaladica.tumblr.com/post/142645204736</p>
<p>A grateful Thank You to all the amazing One Piece fan fiction writers and fan art artists who helped inspire me to finally write something in this fandom, especially my dear friend, yuushishio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrilege

*********************************************************************

**Sacrilege**  
by bakayaro onna  
Written and completed 4/12/16

*********************************************************************

He uses his hands only on me.

Hands that have fought me and with me,  
Pushed me out of the line of fire or into the ocean when irritated with me.  
These hands nourished me when my goal caused me to forget everything else,  
Staunched the blood and held my wounds together  
when we only had ourselves to bandage each other after a battle.  
Stroked my face as l dozed in the warm sun,  
Clutched me tightly in the cool darkness.

He uses his hands only on me.

Now something terrible has made them bleed,  
Desecrated what has only provided love,  
and all I can do is hold them in gentle worship,   
and cry inside.

*********************************************************************

Gorgeous inspirational artwork by amazing marmaladica! Permission to post was given by the artist.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not give permission for this or any of my work to be posted on third-party websites such as Goodreads and e-booktree.com. It is meant for private enjoyment of the reader and not to be broadcast or posted on any other site other than this account on AO3, bakayaro onna on fanfiction.net or my tumblr, bakayaroonna. Finally, do not post this anywhere else without my permission and do not try and pass it off as your work. Thank you.


End file.
